


A Change

by fuzipenguin



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita just needs to mix things up every once in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change

**Author's Note:**

> For Andy. Originally posted to my Livejournal on 7/11/04. One of my first writings, *ever*, so definitely OOC

            “But what about…” Cherry gasped, head flung back against the door as Anita searched for and found the pulse in her neck with a warm tongue. The shorter woman suckled at the slender column of Cherry’s throat and then licked her way down to nip at the junction of neck and shoulder.

 

            “Jean-Claude? Micah? All the rest?” Anita murmured, small hands warm around the bare skin of the wereleopard’s waist. Cherry nodded frantically as the warm mouth found the valley between her breasts. Anita paused and looked up, smiling.

 

            “Sometimes… I just get tired of being surrounded by beautiful men.”

 ~ End


End file.
